The Girl
by kodathehuman
Summary: It started with the Girl that Draco found her in an alleyway next to the Leaky Cauldron, the girl with the changing eyes and black hair. Scorpius never left her side, and her smirk made James want things he really shouldn't. First Story :
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl**

**A/N Hey, this my first fan fiction, I'm actually a really be Scorose shipper, but I had a dream about this one once and so I thought for once I'd write one. So I'm a long time reader, first time writer. Be gentle, but if someone actually does read this, I actually wouldn't mind a flame $: So yeah, please enjoy 3**

Draco Malfoy wrapped himself tighter in his trench coat as the cold English wind swept past him. He was exhausted from the long night and was happy to be going home. He'd stayed at the office late tonight, and even though he knew it was half past nine, Astoria and Baby Scorpius would still be up and snuggling near the fireplace waiting for him to come home.

After he left the office, he had to run an errand. In his pocket he felt the old Malfoy heirloom he had picked up from the jewellers. The heirloom was a bracelet, the chain looked like gold and silver was weaved together and emeralds were place in between the threads, on the side it clearly stated in cursive writing "_maxima thesauros_", which is Latin for "The Greatest Of Treasures" It was made generations ago for Malfoy men to give to their wives, and only recently did his mother give it to him, when his father passed away the year before and since then he was having it fixed. He had the old Emeralds taken out and had topaz put in instead because it was Astoria's favourite jewel. He had gone to a shop in Muggle London because he knew how much she loved the fact they perfected it by hand instead of magic. He made his way back to the alleyway next to the Leaky Cauldron so he could apprate home, so he didn't attract attention from the nearby muggles, and that was when he heard it.

"Daddy?" At first he thought it was his Scorpius, but then he knew his son was safe at home, and even though the child's voice sounded raspy, it also sound feminine. His assumptions were proved right when a little girl no older than 4 years stepped out from behind the shadows. Her hair was as black as the darkness she was surrounded in and stopped halfway down her back, cut raggedly and uneven. She wore a yellow sundress that was stained and dirty like she'd been sitting in mud all day, and was not appropriate for the frosty autumn night. She looked up at Draco with large blue eyes and after a second he noticed they faded into a jet black when she realised he wasn't her father. "I'm sorry sir, I thought you were my father" She said rather quickly before scurrying back into the depths of the alleyway.

"Wait!" Draco called after her, "Where are you parents?" He asked, worried about a child so young, being out in the streets so late on her own.

"I aren't sure sir" She said quietly, looking at her feet, which Draco had now noticed to be bare.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Draco asked kindly.

"This mornin' sir. Mama had left me here saying to leave her alone, she'd been very angry at me sir" Draco nearly smiled if he didn't realize how sad it was at how much she reminded him of a house-elf, with her rotten clothes, and the constant use of calling him sir.

"Why was you mother angry at you dear?" Draco wondered.

"I keep changing sir" She replied quietly, "But I don't mean it sir, I don't know why I do, I don't even notice it until mama is screaming at me about it, Mama says it's evil, and I shant do it anymore or she'll throw me away" She says louder and desperately.

"What do you mean you keep changing?" He knew he shouldn't be asking so many questions to such a frantic child, but he needed to figure out why she was out here so late.

"Oh sir, I do what mama says is '**their' **magic. The evil, bad ones. I don't know why it's evil sir, it's just I can change my hair is all. Mama got really angry this mornin' when my hair turned a bright yellow, I thought it was pretty actually and went with my dress but mama said I looked disgwayfully and chopped all my hair off with the scissors meant for the garden. I cried and cried and suddenly all my hair was back, but I swear I didn't know how sir." She said it all quite hurriedly and understanding dawned on him, she was a witch, but not only a witch, a metamorphous.

"What else did you're mother say when she left you here?" He had squatted down to her level while he asked, this could be serious if her mother had just left her here on her own just because she was a metamorphous, even for a muggle that's low.

"She said I was a freak and to go back to **'them'**, but I aint know who they are sir, and I thought mama would be back or even papa but they aint sir." And she cried. Draco suddenly had an overwhelming feeling to pick the girl up in his arms and comfort her. He wasn't usually one with children, the only child he'd ever truly gotten along with being his own son, but here he was in an alleyway near the leaky cauldron, having a conversation with a girl, hell a toddler, and although he had only known the girl for a few minutes, he'd already developed quite strong feelings of protection towards her. Damn her parent, the heartless bastards for leaving the girl out here on her own. Screw them, he knew then that he wanted to have her then, to treat and raise her as she deserved, he knew Astoria would understand, she'd be wanting to try for another, and she'd be delighted to have such a pretty girl.

"Dear, what's your name? And how old are you?" Important facts for him to ask, if he was going to go on and ask if she wanted to come join his family,

"My names Demetrianna and I'm 3 and a half" She was still crying and the words came out in sobs. Draco was shocked she was so articulate for a 3 year old.

"Demetrianna, how would you like to come stay with me and my family?" He asked, trying to sound as unintimidating as possible. At his question she stopped crying at once and looked at him with wide eyes, which he noticed turned into an adorable shade of gold, but this was only for a second before they clouded back to black again and she looked back at her feet.

"Oh no sir, I shant, I'm evil sir, like mama said." He could barely hear her over her quiet whisper.

"But, what if I told you I could do powers like you? Watch" He took out his wand and pointed at her, with a swish and flick he said "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ and the little girl started to slowly lift of the floor and begin to float, at first Draco didn't notice that she might be frightened and was worried for a millisecond before she burst in a fit of giggle. He smiled to himself, a little surprised at how at ease he was in her company, but opened his arms none the less, "So how 'bout it? Want to come home with me? We'll get you some warm clothes and you could learn how to do magic too, magic is a good thing in our home, and you can change your hair colour all the time." Demetrianna thought for a second, then looked up at him with a bright smile, while her eyes melted into a strong golden colour, he took it as happiness, and felt his own happiness wash over him when she floated into his arms. She was so light and fit so wonderfully and together they apparated home.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl**

**Disclaimer: Arhhh, I apologise, I forgot in the last chapter. Ahem, nothing mentioned or shown is mine, everything except the plot and Demetrianna are owned by JK Rowling. Thank you. **

Astoria was worried, she knew he'd be late home, he owled her earlier in the day, but she'd expected him home by quarter to ten. She knew Scorpius wouldn't go to sleep until his father got here, and she tapped her foot anxiously hoping that her husband was safe.

Then as if her thoughts called him, she heard the popping of someone apparating in the entrance hall and Draco call out her name. She let out a deep breath, happy to know her husband was safe and home. The door opened and Scorpius ran to his father until he and Astoria realised that there was already someone in his arms. Astoria stood up from her chair and walked over to her husband, her face filled with confusion and curiosity.

"Tori, love, I need to talk to you" Draco said, and Astoria didn't need to wonder what it was he needed to talk to her about. He set the little girl down, and took Astoria's hand then told Scorpius to be nice to the girl before he led his wife to the other side on the room. When there, she listened quietly as he explained to her about how he found the girl in an alleyway and the girl was left they're by her dreadful muggle mother because she was a metamorphous and couldn't control her powers yet. Astoria looked over to the girl, her beautiful black hair cut sharply uneven, her muddy yellow sundress underneath Draco's trench coat which he put on her when they got to the house to keep her warm, and her bare feet which had a horrible tinge of blue to them for being so cold, and after taking it all in, Astoria started to tear up. She felt Draco wrap his arms around her and pull her close, before whispering "Let keep her love, let's raise her how she deserves."

Astoria looked up at her husbands and smiled lightly before nodding, "Yes, that'll be a splendid idea, let's spoil her and everything". Draco chuckled before reaching down and kissing her softly.

The kiss was sweet and lasted a few moment before Astoria pushed him away, "Darling please, I have to go tend to my daughter now", she laughed lightly when she saw the bright smile Draco gave her, before she walked over to the new small addition to her family, getting on her knees to be the same level as her, Astoria smiled at her.

"Her dear, my name is Astoria" She said kindly

"Hello miss, my name is Demetrianna, are you magic too just like sir?" She had a soft voice; it was a little hoarse but had an adorable sing-song quality to it.

"Yes darling, I'm what people call a witch in our world. You're a witch too I hear." Astoria said, chuckling under her breath when Demetrianna's eyes went wide and melted into a dark purple.

"Really Miss? Oh wow." The excitement in her voice was so strong and so cute.

"Demetrianna, if it's okay with you, I'd like to be you're mum instead of your old one who was very mean to you, I promise I'll love you and look after you, and you can change your hair whenever you want, and Draco, he could be your new Daddy, but only if you want us too." And for the second time that night, Demetrianna cried, to Astoria's shock.

"Really? You really want to be my Mama? My old Mama was so mean to me, I would really like a new Mama" Astoria opened up her arms and the little girl ran into them, crying tears of joy.

"Of course darling, and this is your new brother, Scorpius. Scorpius come her darling" Scorpius toddled over, the 2 year old very confused why there was a crying girl attached to his mother. Demetrianna took one look at the boy before going over and bear hugging him too, the infant was so confused, before Demetrianna pulled away and looked him right in the eye, and said

"Brother! You're my brother Scopies! And I'm you're big sister Demetrianna!" She smiled brightly and her hair turned a light blonde to match Scorpius', the boy laughed brightly and reached out to touch it as it turned back to her natural jet black.

"Tri, Tri" He cooed, playing with her hair that changed into different colours as he played with it, and Astoria realised that he was saying her name, and just like that Astoria cried.

"Mama, why are you crying, do you not want to be my mama anymore?" Demetrianna asked quietly, sadness streaking her voice.

"No darling, I'm crying because I'm so happy to have you" Astoria smiled through her tears, in the next moment, Draco came behind her kneed down next to her.

"We're both very happy Tri" Draco said, taking Scorpius' nickname for her.

**I know it's boring, there's no drama but I really wanted to tell you all about how Demetrianna became part of the Malfoy family $: Okay, love :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl**

**Disclaimer: Lol no.**

"I'm scared Tri" Scorpius said quietly. We're lying in bed and he's playing with my hair like he always does when he's nervous. "What happens if they get upset at me for being a Malfoy?"

"They didn't make fun of me being a Malfoy, Cor" I assure him just a quietly. The names we call each other the same from when we first meet each other nine years ago. Tomorrow Scorpius will be getting on the Hogwarts Express for the first time and he was scared shitless, to put it nicely. I was on my first summer holidays and was glad to be back home, even though Draco, Astoria weren't my real parents, it didn't really make much of a difference to me. They loved me more than my real parents and I loved then more then I loved my real parent to.

And Cor, he was my best friend more than my brother, though I'll probably never see him more than that, nor will he see me more than that too.

"What if I don't get in the same house as you?" My hair turned into a swamp green from thinking about Slytherin after such a break, I remember my sorting like it was yesterday.

"_Hmm, a Malfoy, not by blood, but one by heart. I see strength in your heart, and you'd do well with power, but you're kind, a Hufflepuff maybe" My heart froze, a Hufflepuff, I know Papa and Mama won't care, but the teasing will be never ending, I can hear the Puff jingles they'll make.. "But you are also very sneaky, you are a Malfoy after all, Minerva will lose her hair if you find fun in pranks, and I can tell the teachers will find trouble proving you wrong in the years to come, yes you'll be better suited for SLYTHERIN" The last word was called out loudly for the whole hall to hear, I jump off the small wooden stool and walk over to cheering table of Silver and Green. Everyone goes quiet though and I see them all stare at me, I look at my hair and laugh when I notice it's turned a sterling green. I shake my head and turn my hair back to its normal black sitting down at the table. A boy with black messy hair sits down on the sorting stool after me, and after a few long moment the hat calls out "Gryffindor" and the table goes crazy, he takes the hat off and catches my eye, after winking at me, he walk, no STRUTS to the Gryffindor table, after a few Huffelpuffs, a bunch of Ravenclaws, 3 Gryffindor's (one a red head who squishes his way next to the black-haired boy from before), the last boy in the line joins me at the Slytherin table, a dark skinned boy named Bennusi Zabini._

"Tri?" Cor says, snapping me out of my thoughts "Tri, I'm serious! "

"Cor, remember how I nearly got put into Huffelpuff? Well you're not nearly as nice as me, and remember that type I dared you to jump of the bridge into the lake? But you pussied out so I had to push you? That means you aren't brave enough to be a Gryffindor. And let's be honest here, you aren't nearly smart enough to even answer the question that'll get you into the Ravenclaw common room, so no matter what, you'll get into Slytherin by default!" I explain to him. He looks at me for a second with a blank expression before the both of us break into hysterical laughter. We're laughing so hard that Cor falls of the bed, and because he was playing with my hair, I'm dragged after him, when the both of us hit the floor, were quiet for a moment before the both of us breaking into laughter again.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY, YOU'RE THINGS ARE EVERYWHERE, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T CLEAN THIS ROOM AND PACK YOU'RE TRUNK THIS INSTANT, YOU'LL BE STAYING HOME TOMORROW WHILE TRIANNA GOES TO HOGWARTS ALONE" Mama yells, neither of us noticing the door opening, and her statement sure shut us the hell up and got him to start packing.

"Father, I'm going to go find Bennusi before we say our goodbyes!" I call, over my shoulder as I walk away, not waiting for an answer because knowing Mama she'll probably have a fit about wasting our last precious moments together. While walking I feel strong yet small arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into someone's chest. At first I'm ecstatic thinking its Benny, but then I hear his voice.

"I went looking for Fred, but running into you was a much more pleasant surprise" I turn to look behind me and see none other than James Potter. The most rude, stuck-up, obnoxious 12 year old in the history of the world.

"Go away Potter." I saw venomously. I have no prejudice against him or his over-large family, Papa taught us better then that, his first name just tastes too bitter in my mouth to say

"What's wrong Malfoy? Didn't you miss me?" He said with false sincerity, "I missed you" He says in a lower tone, stepping closer to me.

"For a twelve year old, you have a lot more hormones then the usual; you should probably get that checked." I reply shoving him out of the way, looking at the clock, I see that I should probably go back to my parents; I'll have to fine Benny on the train. Stupid Potter.

On my way back to the, I see my father looking at another small group of adults, A pretty lady with brown hair pinned up, another lady with fiery red hair, a man with equally fiery hair as the other lady, and a man with messy black hair and glasses. I can tell at the last man, that this is the family of James Potter, because the man is a splitting image of James, and it's easy to tell with being James' father and the glasses that he's Harry Potter. Meaning the others are Weasleys. Papa gives the men a sharp nod, before turning away. I see the fiery haired man bend over and whisper something in the ear of a girl I could only guess is his daughter, and with one last glance I finish making my way back to my family.

"Where were you my darling?" Mama says while she's squeezing the living daylights out of Cor.

"I went to look for someone, but ran into someone else" I say, before she pulls me in for an air constricting hug as well.

"Oh no matter, quickly you should be getting on the train darling's" She says while slowly destroying my airways.

"Tori, they'll die of lack of oxygen if you keep going on like that" Papa says while unclamping his hands from around me and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh shut up Draco, I'll miss you so much, please stay safe, stay away from the forbidden forest, and don't go swimming in the black lake at night, and-"Something we couldn't understand because she was crying to hard.

"Yes Mother" Cor and I say at once, and after the each of us kiss one of her cheeks we board the whistling train.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girl**

**Disclaimer: Never ever.**

"Potter!" She said, storming into the library.

"Yes Demetrianna?" I ask, not looking up from my textbook.

"How could you!" She screamed, I look around, surprised not to see Mrs. Pinerca running to kick her out, although she was young, it didn't take long for her to pick up were the old librarian took off, keeping order in the library.

I look up at the girl in front of me, ever since she started back in sixth year, it was obvious to see how her body changed, she filled into a good D cup and her figure cured, with the sexiest hips and ass a girl could possibly have, ending in the longest legs I could spent days on end exploring the STOP JAMES, GET ON TRACK.

"How could I do what Malfoy?" I drawl, I've pranked the girl heaps of times sure, but not recently

"Last night!" She screamed. Last night? Yesterday was Monday, meaning, I did nothing but homework and sleep last night. What is she going on about?

"Malfoy, I don't know what you're talking about." I reply seriously.

"I know! I couldn't help it!" She's making less sense by the minute I swear.

"Couldn't help what?" I didn't even try to hide my curiosity now. But instead of answering me back, she walked over and climbed on top of me. She rocked those amazingly sexy hips back and forth, grinding against my crotch, in that certain area I felt my pants were getting tighter.

She moved back a bit so she could look at me in the eye, and starting unbuttoning her shirt.

"I could help but dream about how sexy you were.." She whispered, lust streaking her voice "So I came to find you, so you could make my fantasy a reality." It was hard not to move her hands and rip her shirt off instead of the excruciating slow pace she was keeping. "I'm even wearing you're colours" She said as she opened up her shirt to show me a red and gold lace bra, then she pulled her hair out of the messy bun on her head, and her black wavy hair came cascading down her back, but as it fell, started to turn Gryffindor red. God, she looked amazing.

"Take me, please, right here" She whispers in my ear, and I don't hesitate to reply. I lift her on her ass and put her on the table, she moans my name loudly, and flips us round. She goes down and unbuttons then unzips my pants with her teeth causing me to groan loudly, she slides her hand down my pants and

**BANG**

"James you twat! Get out of bed! You're going to be late for the first day of classes!" Fred screams

"Fuck." I breathe. Looking around I notice that Demetrianna is not in my bed and it pisses me the hell off. "What the fuck Fred!" I moan loudly. The tosser, I was having a perfect dream. Although I pick on the girl, what I would do to get into Demetrianna Malfoy's pants is crazy, but she's always with that Scorpius git, and although it's her brother, you don't see me never leaving my brothers side. Then when she's not with him, Zabini is following after her like a puppy. Everyone in the school knows she's giving Zabini some, so I don't see why I can't get in. I'm far more attractive and am a better Quittich player. Damn it, I need a cold shower.

"Tri…" Cor drawls

"What." I snap, because I'm not in my finest state in the mornings.

"James Potter keeps looking at you" He drawls, taking his sorry ass time to finish his sentence.

"Sorry, Cor, I was going to count how many fucks I give but I couldn't find any." I snap, looking at him. I have to look up at him, because his growth spirt had left him taller than me than I'd like to admit it. So used to my morning moods, he puts a bunch of bacon on my plate.

"Eat the bacon, it will make you happy." I flip him off before stuffing my mouth full of bacon.

"I stiil don't geft wyd tey ont let us ink off e." I reply, mouth brimming with bacon.

"What?" Benny asks, sitting on the left of me, while Cor is to my right

"She doesn't get why they don't let us drink coffee" Cor says easily

"Sooooo Scoooor" Albus Potter daws out while plopping himself on the other side of him.

"Yes Aaaaaaaaaaal" Cor reply. The two have been friends since their sorting. Everyone was shocked a Potter was in Slytherin, and I was a little worried about him and Cor becoming so close, but I warmed up to Al soon enough. Although his brother was a complete douche bag, he was pretty cool, and I'm never one to outcast a fellow snake.

"I've just gotten my owl back from the parents, you see" Albus begins cautiously, I liked Albus' parents, after meeting them for the first time, I decided not to blame them for the way their son turned out, and that James turned out that way on his fault.

"And I've gotten my owl back from your parents" That statement really got my attention.

"Why were you owling our parents Al?" I asked

"Can't I just say a nice hello to wonderful Mr & Mrs Malfoy? Gosh Tri, you'd think I have no manners" He says before downing his orange juice and finishing with a long and load burp

"Because you don't" Cor say's while chucking. "But humour me Al, why were you owling our parents?"

"Oh yeah, you're staying at mine on Christmas, BOTH of you" He says, talking innocently like he was merely discussing the weather. Even though that's a pretty big deal, Mama was pretty obsessive over our family time, and although I'm close to some of the Potter/Weasley family, that doesn't mean were 'Let's spend Christmas at their house' close.

"Well no, you'll be staying at the Burrow with us" Rose Weasley says suddenly behind us. I adored Rose, she was my darling. She was so short, she looked one even two years younger then she really was, but when she opened her mouth, she sounded like a graduate student. Cor was infatuated with her, he tried to hide it, but he couldn't hide anything from me. I turn around and pat my lap, inviting her on, and she smiled lightly before jumping on me, I knew she hated being treated like a child, but she's been my unofficial baby since her first year when we were introduced through Al and Cor, so she knows better than to fight me off by now.

"Wait what, I have to spend Christmas with James Potter?" Although I was dead serious, everyone laughed at me anyway. Oh, this is not going to be fun.

**A/N I got my first follow, and to most people it probably isn't a big deal, but it is too me $: So Naty Fofy, you're amazing, and I love you as much as a person can love someone who they've never meet or know nothing about. This one is for you.**

**The dramatic stuff is going to happen soon, *evil laugh***


	5. Chapter 5

**The Girl**

**Disclaimer: Koda says no.**

**A/N - Got my first review, I did a 5 second dance party and everything. I don't really know if the last chapter was okay, because it skipped a lot and it started with the smallest lemon, so I hope I didn't lose my two followers $: Speaking of which, thank you to Kingszey, I was going to send you a watermelon, but the postman complained it was too heavy, so I ate it while thinking of you. Love.**

"Let's play truth or dare" Frank Longbottom announced to the small party, wriggling his eyebrows. Frank, Fred and James where the next-generation Marauders. Apparently, James was allowed to re-create the famous Hogwarts trio, because two-thirds were his namesake. The boys took pranking to the next level, and I'm honestly surprised they weren't put into Slytherin, because they were more slithery then I am.

The Room of Requirements looked like the inside of a genies lamp, the boys declared the coolest of people from each house had to be invited here for a sleepover to create inner-house unity, so at midnight, on a Saturday night, once a month, twenty kids from each house in 5th and 6th year come. The 7th years plan their own monthly parties which are much more.. raunchier then the 5th and 6th 'slumber' party.

We were all sitting in a circle, the first RoR party of the year, and I had to admit, it felt sort of good to be one of the older kids now. Fred pulled a small cauldron of clear liquid I could immediately tell was Veritaserum, which he probably nicked from the potions classroom. A 5th year Hufflepuff I didn't know started, she was dared to do a strip tease for a minute, she turned so red, I thought she was going to collapse from blood loss, because it was all in her face. A Gryffindor named Sandra Wood went after her, and Al dared her to lick chocolate sauce of his stomach. James came after her and the pussy picked truth. I went to ask before-

"Hell no, I've got a question for you James" Fred Weasley asked, his eyes glittering and his smile mischievous. James at least had the modestly to look slightly worried as he dipped his finger in the potion, and sucked it off.

"Test it out first Fred" Frank said, smiling a smile not unlike Fred's.

"Ah, true. James, what's your full name" Fred asked

"James Sirius Potter" He replied with no thought what-so-ever. I thought it was too easy because, everyone knew his full name, but Frank and Fred seemed convinced. A smirk appeared on Fred's face as he asked-

"What do you keep having dreams about James?"

James eyes widened and I had to admit I was curious where this was going. He seemed to be having an internal struggle for a second.

"Fucking Demetrianna on the library table, with her wearing my house colours in lace" He blurted out.

WOAH WHAT? I was about to reach over and slap him, but the next thing I knew, I heard a growl next to me and Cor was about to pounce. Al grabs him and holds him back, and when I look over to the "Marauders" they were sitting there in shock, clearly surprised to hear that, and I laughed.

I'm not completely sure where it came from but I just burst into hysterical laughter. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I couldn't help it, I just laughed. After a few minutes, I was finally able to talk, sort of.

"Me" Laugh "Wearing" Laugh "Gryffindor Lingerie!" Everyone calmed down at that, and laughed along with me, Cor was still uncomfortable next to me.

"It's okay Cor" I reassure him, "I don't care, it's just a dream."

"I don't like people thinking of you like that" He growls, still stiff "Especially him."

"Aren't I supposed to be the big sister? What happened to the little boy who hid in my hair when he was sad?" I ask, mocking him, because although he doesn't admit it to anyone, he still does play with my hair when he's sad or nervous.

"Shut up," he mumbles before saying louder "who's next?"

"I'll go next" Bringing out my inner Gryffindor and putting my finger in the potion. I look straight at James while I lick the dripping truth serum of my finger before sucking on it for good measure, smirking the whole time. The oldest Potter can't take his eyes of my mouth, and I've noticed that his confession is going to make this year a lot funnier than I thought it would. Well, maybe not so much for him.

"Okay, I have one" Al starts, but just before finishing his question, James cut in and says

"When did you start fucking Zabini?" He sounds a little angry, and I have to admit the question takes me by surprise. I look over to Benny and he's wriggling his eyebrows at me, but then I feel the truth potion kick in.

"I've never had sex with Bennusi Zabini" I admit, clear as day, because well I haven't.

"Then who have you had sex with?" He asks question again. The prick, he knows I still have a few more seconds before it wears off.

"No one, except, well, apparently I get pretty down and dirty with you in our library sessions" I reply with a wink. "Just because you give your dick around like a community bike, doesn't mean all of us do." I say a little less seductively.

"Girls, please, they're a children around" Al pipes up. James glares at him for calling him a girl, Cor glares at him for calling them children.

"Screw this, there's too much tension, let dance." Fred says with a sigh, before pointing his wall in no certain direction, but in the next music, music is pumping. I see James punch him rather hard in the arm, and mumble something angrily under his breath.

He seemed pissed off, and an idea popped to my head, one that will make this night a lot more interesting, I feel a smirk coming on before walking over to him.

**A/N Also thanks to all my other new followers, I love you dearly. If there's anything you don't like, or even want to happen, you know, feel free to review, not forcing you or anything $: and gracious apologies if my editing skills are really bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Girl**

**Disclaimer: Well no.**

James notices me walking over almost immediately, and I remind myself to make sure I'm swinging my hips, which I notice him glance at quickly while I'm walking towards him.  
"Fuck off Malfoy" He mumbled yet the statement was clear as day.  
"That's no way to speak to a lady, Potter" I say, speaking to him like he was a child.  
"I'll speak to a lady properly when a lady presents herself to me" he snaps at me.  
"Oh, you would love for me to present myself to you, wouldn't you, Potter?" I reply as seductively as I can, as we have established, I'm quite new in the field of seduction, so I haven't a clue if a sound like a complete twat right now. "and anyway, I only came to ask a question"  
"Well then ask, and please go the fuck away" He grits through his teeth  
I look away from him and try make sure my hair hits him in the face when I do so. "Wanna dance Weasley?" I ask with a smirk. He raises his eyebrows in reply, and I pull him out to the place cleared of pillows and blankets where everyone was dancing.  
I liked Fred Weasley. Although James was stuck up, Fred was just a badass. He wore his hair shaggy, and always had a mysterious glint in his eye, like he was always planning something. I also knew for a fact that he was smitten to Cassandra Smith; she was his opposite in every way. For one she was a Hufflepuff who I doubt has ever thought badly in anyone.  
Only a few people knew of his crush on her, I found out when he nearly killed a guy who tried to kiss her against her will. Of course he thinks he's too cool to be whipped, so he's never done anything about it.  
"What are you playing at Malfoy?" he whispers quietly, his hands on my hips as I sway them to the beat. "Because it looks to me, that you're using me to get my cousin jealous" Damn Fred Wesley and his knack of knowing everything mischievous.  
My face falls knowing that my plan has backfired on me. "I'm sorry Fred, you know I can't help but jump at a chance to annoy that cousin of yours. I didn't mean to use you." I say quietly, I really didn't, it was just to get a rant out of James.  
"How about we make a deal?" He asks, the side of his mouth twitching. I was a little worried, a deal with Fred Weasley is a deal with the devil in some cases.  
"What do have in mind?" I ask with a curved eyebrow.  
"I know, you know, I well.. Like Cass." He mumbles under his breath and I nod to show that I do understand. "I'll help you piss James off, if you give me advice?"  
"Advice in what?" I ask, confused.  
"I don't know how to talk to a girl" he hisses, and I understand. Fred Weasley is a player, he can get a girl into bed after one conversation, but he doesn't know how to woo a girl into a relationship.  
"Okay, deal, I'll tutor you on how to be a boyfriend" I agree  
"Okay" He says, smiling sheepily, before asking "Is he looking?" I peer over his shoulder to indeed see James looking over at us every few seconds. I nod at Fred. "Come're then." he says before pulling me up for a kiss. The kiss was sweet, but it didn't particularly feel passionate on either side. It felt more like a kiss someone has when they're drunk, but I melted into it anyway. He picked me up from my ass, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I noticed he was really well built from quittich. I look behind him and see James staring at us with wide eyes before storming out of the Room. I stop kissing Fred whisper quietly "He's gone" against his lips.  
He puts me down and we look at each other, for a second. I worry that it's going to be really awkward between the two of us, but in the next second, the two of us are laughing our asses of and leaning on each other for support.  
"I better go find Scorpius" I say after finally getting my breath back.  
"Yeah I better go find James" He says towards the door "Don't forget our deal!" He calls before stepping through.

**A/N Well thank you so much for still reading. I don't want to be naggy, but that'd be cool if you guys who are reading the like, review. Not forcing, because you know, I'm not like that, but a review would make my day, and I had a crappy day. Love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Girl**

**Disclaimer: If I had a cat, I would probably have a cute gif of it saying no.**

What the fuck was that? Fred is supposed to be my best mate, my number one man, and there he goes, snogging the fuck out of Trianna.  
And he knew! He knew I wanted to shag her; I had to admit to everyone I dreamt of fucking the chick, and ten minutes later, her legs are wrapped around him in the middle of the dance floor. I've never tried to get the chicks he wanted, what the hell.  
"James, you can't leave your own party; we haven't even brought the alcohol out yet" Speaking of the devil.  
"Fuck off" I grit, how could he, there a lines we have, unspoken rules, and he just broke them.  
"Who stuck a broom up your ass?" He asks, not even having the modesty to realise what he's done is wrong.  
"I told you! You knew I'd wanted her, I'd been having dreams of her for fuck sakes and you go and practically shagged her on the dance floor!" I've never been this angry at him, this is the first time I've screamed at him like this.  
"Fuck James, you need to stop talking about girls like they're objects" he says under his breath  
"What the fuck are you talking about? You sound like a twat" I say  
"No James, you sound like a twat! Do you know why she kissed me? Why she asked me to dance? Because I don't spend half my time being a dick to her!" he was the one screaming now, and I realised he's right, you don't get a girl in bed by talking shit to her, I have to step up my game

"I'm sorry mate, you're right." I saw quietly.

"Of course I am" He says throwing his arm around my shoulder, and leading me back to the Room of Requirement, "Now, let open up some mead."

"Al, tell me again why we're going to The Burrow for Christmas?" I ask, lying down in our compartment in the Hogwarts express, my legs in Cor's lap and a book over my eyes, left there after my failed attempt to read.

Al made an unintelligent grunt in reply.

"Al was sick on everyone making fun of him for being the only Slytherin at Christmas dinner, and Scorpius refused to come, so Al talked our Aunty Audrey into giving him tickets to go to Europe for a tour, since Aunt Audrey is a manager in International Affairs, and she didn't want to go because Uncle Percy and her are too busy to get a whole two weeks off work, so Al talked your parents into taking them, so you'll be staying at the Burrow." Rose piped in.

I lift the book covering my eyes up slightly and see Cor smiling at her with admiration, if I wasn't such a romantic, I probably would've puked.

"Well, I better go finish off my rounds." She says quietly, getting up and shuffling quickly to the door. When I look up at her, I can see her face has turned bright red, and I realize I probably missed some cute look Rose and Cor shared. I should talk to him about that actually. I make a mental note to talk to Cor about Rose when the door opens again and Fred Weasley walks in.

"Malfoy, I need to talk to you" He says. Cor and I look at each other for a second, neither knowing a reason Fred could want to talk to us.

"Which one?" We ask at the exact same time.

"You Trianna, obviously" He says, sounding rather irritated. With a shrug, I jump off my spot, and walk with him out the compartment.

"What's up?" I ask

"I want to invite Cass over in the holidays" He looks at me with wide eyes, and I almost want to laugh at how clueless he is.

"Easy, get Arianna to do it" Arianna Jordan was really close to Fred because their fathers were friends, but she was much mkre of a sister to friend. She was like a pygmy puff. She was good friends with Cassandra, because both of them were in Hufflepuff, and the both of them were the same age as Fred & I. Our small gatherings don't really consist of the two of them, because they prefer to hang out in the library with the Scamander brothers and most of the time Rosie.

Fred smiled at me before he left, to ask her to invite Cass to the burrow's Christmas festivities, and I couldn't be sure, but I swear there was a spring in his step that wasn't there before.

Smiling to myself, I walk back into the compartment, and prepare myself for an unneeded but greatly wanted nap.

**A/N I was really bored with this one. It's really just a filler because I didn't want to jump straight into the Christmas stuff. Is it difficult that I'm changing characters so much? I'm trying to make it obvious who it is, but if you're have problems please tell me, I'll fix it up pronto.** **Christmas chapter/s up tomorrow. Love.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Girl**

**Disclaimer: Wooooooo no.**

**A/N So I know that I said yesterday, but that was 3 days ago, I'm sure no one was really checking every ten minutes so I'm sure were all fine. Chapter 9 is actually an explanation of the Weasley family and all their kids (In my story that is) I tried to keep it as accurate as possible. If you know the main gist of it, then I'm sure you can read this one and get the main gist of it. Okay? Okay.**

"Trianna? Could I please talk to you?" Rose Weasley asks quietly in the doorway.  
Cor and I are lying in bed, since it's still really early in the morning, around 7 o'clock and I refuse to get up from bed yet, not being a morning person. Cor and I slept in Roses Dads old room, the faded Chudley Cannons posters still hanging on the wall. The two of us pushed the two single beds together and now shared one big one, like we did back home in the manor.  
Reason is when Cor was baby Scorpsie, he once toddled into my room across the hall from his, looking for someone to feed him, I helped him onto my bed once and sooner than later it was happening every night. He'd wake up, toddle across the hall, I'd help him up to my bed, and we'd both be found snuggling in the morning. By the time I was 5, we just shared the same room, and Mama and Papa had another bathroom put in so we did have troubles fighting over it. So here we were, lying in bed like we have since I was 3, waiting for me to wake up properly before going down for breakfast.  
"Sure Rosie, what's up love?" I ask, a little sleepily.  
"Um, alone?" She mumbles, and looks towards Cor who's wide awake and twirling my hair in his fingers. To anyone other than our family, we would look like a couple, but as a baby, my hair became his favourite toy, with it constant changing and what not, and was yet another habit the two of us had.  
I look at Cor, silently telling him to go away, he sighs under his breath and walks out, I pat the bed next to me, and Rose cautiously climbs on. It's awkwardly silent for a second before she starts quietly.  
"You and Scorpius are close" Her voice hardly above a whisper.  
"Yeah, it's scary sometimes" I say, laughing to try cover the awkwardness developing  
"You know him better than anyone else right?" She was so quiet; I had to lean closer to hear her.  
"Rosie, darling, I know him better than he knows himself, what's this about?" I ask suggestively, wiggling my eyebrows at her.  
"I wanted to ask if you could give me a makeover" She says, more confident, I guess that her Gryffindor bravery peeking from underneath her anxious shell.  
I'm a little shocked to be honest, I know Cor well, and of course I know about how he's snogged the hell out of quite a few girls but I can't really say I know who he goes for. They're just randoms, both Cor and I know that. Hell, I even know he got a blowjob once from some Ravenclaw at a party once, I remember this because he was drunk and started freaking out he had sex with her, and he might not have used protection, thus forth coming to me to keep him from having a panic attack. After some investigating, we found his virginity was very much intact, not that he really cared, it was the whole- Teen Dad thing he was worried about. If his still a virgin now? I don't actually think so, maybe I should ask.  
"Is this to impress Cor? Because of it is I'm sorry Rose, but he hasn't really ever had a girlfriend so I haven't a clue what his type is, unless you want to look like a drunken bimbo who just wants a one-nighter?" I said, feeling bad that I couldn't help her out more.  
"No it's not just that, to everyone I'm innocent little Rosie, who is too young to do anything, but I'm older then Albus! And I'm top of my year, I just don't want everyone looking at me like I'm a child anymore" She said rather emphatically.  
I smile to myself, little Rosie wants to grow up, and I do love a good challenge.

~

I was helping out in the Burrow kitchen, trying to get lunch out as soon as possible, because of Roses sudden urge to grow up, we've been going crazy upstairs for the last 4 hours and I skipped breakfast to make time.  
I had to be honest, Rose was always Baby Rosie in everyone's eyes, and a lot of that had to do with how she looks. Rose had long hair, it wasn't as long as mine, but it went up to her ribcage. She always look like an elementary student because she always wore it in a practical braid or plain ponytail, and it also didn't help she also wore uniform that was a size to big, making her look smaller then she really was.

She was currently soaking in a bubble bath filled with milk and honey bath salts. After her body being plucked vigorously & her hair soaked in numerous potions to the frizz to stay down for a few months, she deserved the indulgent and since she had breakfast, she wasn't as bloody starving as I was.

"Lunch's ready" Hermione screamed up the stairs, I used to respectably call her Mrs Weasley, but since there were so many Mrs Weasleys, Cor and I had to start calling them by their first names to avoid confusion

All the adults that were there came from their random places in the house and seated themselves on the table, starting to make sandwiches from the freshly cooked roast chickens, and the numerous salads and sauces.

"Where are the other kids?" Ginny asked looking around, and for the first time, I realised other than Molly, Dom and I, all the other kids are missing, which is definitely worrisome, it isn't normal for Weasley kids to skip meals. As if on cue, Fred walks in through the back door, dragging his 4 year old relatives on different limbs. On his back was little Cousin Lucy, and wrapped around his leg was his sister Roxanne, both laughing and screeching gibberish at Fred.

"Lucinda, get off your cousin and come tell me what you want in you sandwich" Audrey, her mother says.

"You too Roxy" Angelina, Fred and Roxanne's mum says. Both of the little girls jump off Fred and runs over to the table once food was mentioned. Real Weasleys in the making. "Where are the other's Freddie?"

"Louis, Anca, Tasia, Adrian, Scor and Al are in a pretty heated match of Quittich out on the pitch, James is still asleep, Hugo and Lil are in the tree house and said they aren't hungry and I don't know where Rose is actually."

"James is still asleep? At one in the afternoon?" Ginny asks angrily, before getting up and storming up the stairs. Lucky bastard, if I were at home and trying not to be a rude house guest, I probably would still be asleep too. I was so deep in my own thought's I nearly missed Hermione ask worriedly where Rose was.

"Oh, she's having a bath" I assure, before helping myself to a piece of thigh. Usually we kids would sit in the living room, or outside, but since half of the adults were at work, and half of the kids weren't eating, there were enough seats for Fred, Molly, Dom and I to sit on the table. (Lucy and Roxy sitting on their little tea party table only the two of them could fit on.)

When I was just about to take a bite out of my sandwich, Teddy Lupin and his fiancé and oldest Weasley child Vicotrie , burst through the front door. Bloody hell, it took me a whole 5 years to remember everyone in the humongous family.

"Merry Christmas" He yells.

"Teddy, mate, Christmas is in 2 days" James said grudgingly, walking into the kitchen after his mother, who promptly went to go give her godson a kiss and fix his hair.

"Yes, but I've decided to bring the present's early." At once we all looked around him, and in fact saw no presents what so ever, then looked back at him silently saying "What presents?" because you know, there are 14 adults and 10 children in the intermediate family, so I wouldn't be that easy to hide 24 presents. As if reading our minds, Victorie pulled out a small bag full of cards. "All the adults are going to be spending Christmas in a hotel! It's to be opened, and the manager needed a bunch of different couples to test out their facility before they open, and I was all 'Hey! My family has something of everything and plenty of married couples!' so yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he says, jumping up and down, reminding me of Lucy and Roxy when the ice-cream is pulled out after dinner.

"Oh Teddy darling, that so lovely of you, but who'll look after the kids?" Grandmother Weasley asked.

"I have it all sorted out! Lucy, Roxy, Hugo and Lil will be kept in the child centre, which is pretty much just like a giant jungle gym, with heaps of things to do, and you guys are able to see them or pick them up whenever you please. With the older kids, Tory and I will chaperone them, and make sure they don't burn the Burrow down" He says with a bright smile.

"Well I don't know about you lot, but I'm going to go pack now" Ginny says giddily, making her way to the stairs, soon followed by Audrey, Angelina and Grandmother and Grandfather Weasley. When they were sure they were all out of hearing range, Vicotorie and Teddy shared a mischievous look, before Victorie started talking to Dom in French. She was speaking so fast all I could only really make out was something like "_amis" "partie" and "lac"_, Dom started looking awfully excited and times like these I wish I knew how to speak French. A moment later, Victoie and Teddy were walking out the door, leaving a very confused Fred, Molly, James and I.

"Let's go outside, it's a nice day, no?" Dom said, her tone sounded normal, but she was giving us a look that said "_OUTSIDE NOW!" _We all got up accordingly and walked to the shed where Grandfather Weasley keeps the strangest muggle things.

"Sorry, Uncle George always said not to scheme in the kitchen because Grand-mere has an expendable ear in there or something"

"What did 'Torie say to you Dom?" Molly said, voicing what all of us were thinking.

"Teddy and Victories present to the parents were the hotel tickets, yes?" Dom started, and we all nodded. "Our present is a party at the lake, we can invite as many people as we please, and of course Molly and I are of age, and Louis has also become of age so there is no limit to what we are allowed to do" There was a pause as all of us let it sink in before James and Fred high-fived each other.

**A/N Omg, I'm so excited to upload the party it's not even funny**


	9. Characters

**The wonderful Weasleys (In my story everyone has their other, the cousin that's the same age and the two of them are inseparable, just because I don't like making people loners)**

**Bill & Fleur (Workers at Gringotts) - All children are obviously part Veela (physically & mentally wise)**

**Victorie- 24 years old, engaged to Teddy Lupin (see Lily & Harry Potter)**

**Dominique- 18 years old, in her first year out of Hogwarts, best friend is Molly (see Percy & Audrey)**

**Louis- 17 years old, 7****th**** year, a Gryffindor, heart-throb, best friend is Anca (see Charlie)**

**Charlie & Cosmina (Dragon Trainers)- (Cosmina is an OC, a Romanian)**

**Anca- 17 years old, 7****th**** year, a Gryffindor, flirt, best- friends with Louis (see Bill & Fleur)**

**Adrian & Anastasia (Tasia) - 16 years old, 6****th**** years, Ravenclaws, probably should've been put in Slytherin because they're deviously slithery, knows everything about everyone.**

**Percy (Head in International Affairs in MoM) & Audrey (Sport reporter in Daily Prophet) –**

**Molly- 18 years old, in her first year out of Hogwarts, best friend is Dominique (see Bill & Fleur)**

**Lucinda (Lucy)- 4 years old, imaginary princess with Roxy (see George and Angelina)**

**George (Founder of WWW) & Angelina (Chaser for Harpies)-**

**Fred II- 16 years old, 6****th**** year, Gryffindor, un-biological brother and partner in crime to James (see Ginny & Harry)**

**Roxanne (Roxy)- 4 years old, imaginary princess with Lucy (see Percy & Audrey)**

**Ron (Auror) & Hermione (Head of Human and Creature Rights in MoM)-**

**Rose- 15 years old, 5****th**** year, Gryffindor, smitten to Scorpius (See the Malfoys)**

**Hugo- 12 years old, 2****nd**** year, Gryffindor, side-kick to Lily (see Ginny & Harry)**

**Ginny (Chaser for Harpies) & Harry (Head Auror)-**

**Teddy Lupin- 25 years old, Godson. Parents were Remus & Nymphadora, engaged to Victorie (see Bill & Fleur) **

**James II- 16 years old, 6****th**** years, Gryffindor, un-biological and partner in crime to Fred II (see George and Angelina)**

**Albus II- 15 years old, 5****th**** year, Slytherin, best friends to Scorpius (see the Malfoys)**

**Lily II- 12 years old, 2****nd**** year, Gryffindor, side-kick to Hugo (see Ron & Hermione)**

**The Malfoys. Parents; Draco Malfoy (Healer), Astoria nee Greengrass Malfoy (Florist)**

**Demetrianna (Trianna)- 16 years old, 6****th**** year, Slytherin, Adopted, best friend Bennusi (see the Zabinis) **

**Scorpius (Scor/ Cor) - 15 years, 5****th**** year, Slytherin, Man-whore in the making, adores Rose, defensive of Trianna.**

**The Zabinis. Parents; Blaise Zabini (Editor at the Daily Prophet) & Remelda DeLengen**

**Bennusi- 16 years old, 6****th**** year, Slytherin, best friends to Trianaa**

**Elissiana- 16 years old, 6****th**** year, Bennusi's twin sister, attendeds Beubaxtons. **

**Okay, I think that's everyone important.**


	10. Chapter 9

_********__IMPORTANT- Please re read chapter 7, I had to change it..._

_**I have been so lazy, but I'm good now, I swear, and I know I'm confusing with who the point of view is coming form so bear with me on that, I just have a low attention span. Also, thankyou to EvgenyaKim for reviewing 3 I'm already in the 11th Chapter so I promise I won't disappear again, okay? Believe in me 3**_

_**Disclaimer. Not yet... _**_

"Scorpius, aim for the left hoop" Anca says to me under her breath when she zooms up next to me on her Firefly 1000.

Anca Weasley was something, most men dream about her in unholy positions, but me? She scares me shitless. Although she's a splitting image of her Romanian mother, she has her dads flaming red hair. Her dead straight locks looked like fire in the sun while she flew above us, ordering us what to do. Her hair was so perfect, I could see why so many guys talk about how they wanted to pull on it when dreaming about areformentioned unholy positions. I didn't like it though, I like the colour more orange than red, and unruly and crazy and wondrously curly. Like Rose's..

Shit, I have to get her out of my head. Ever since 5th year started I can't get her out. Her hair has grown out, but at a.. How do I explain it? At a practical length..

"Mate, is Anca giving you as much crap as Louis is giving me?" Al swoops down to ask me.

We've been at this match for hours, with no end nearing. Anca and Louis were head chasers, the twins, Adrain and Anastasia, on each goalpost, and Al and I as second chasers.

Although Louis and Anca are illegitimate twins and the others half, they are extremely competitive when it comes to Quittich.

"Yeah, I think they're secretly using the Quittch game as an excuse to hassle us over team rivalry"

Anca and Louis being in the Griffyindor team and Al and I being Slytherins, the house pride is always there in the family matches, even during the breaks.

"I agree" Al laughs "Let's go, lunch is ready, and these guys with be fine"

Now consciously aware of my grumbling stomach, we make our way down to ground level, and headed back to the Burrow. On the way there, we ran into Tri, who was on her way back from somewhere.

Although she was walking ahead of her, it was so painfully obvious it was her. For one, her hair.

Before when I explained how Rose's lovey hair is a 'practical' length, Tri's was definitely NOT practical. It went halfway down her thigh. She refused to cut it, she's only ever had one legitimate hair cut and that was when she was 3 and first moved into the manor. She loves her long hair, because it was the only thing she remembered her bastard biological mother hating, but she couldn't sleep with it. So when it got up to her hip 2 years ago, she learnt how to morph it to a shoulder length cut, just to have it grow out at night. I loved her, and everything about her, I would defend her from the world, and resent her parents with all I have, but she's my sister. She'll always be my sister who would cuddle me as a baby, let me play with her hair when I was bored, and even teach me how to fight like in those boxers in the Muggle World. I was the ten year of with a black eye, and she was the 11 year old who had bite mark scars on her hand.

"Hey, Uncle Ron and Dad are home early" Al pondered to himself when we caught up to Tri on the way back to The Burrow. When we walked in to the living room, the whole family was there. The Burrow was much larger than it used to be, but even still, having the whole intermediate family in one room was still a struggle. The adults stood against the walls in there respective couples, whilst Grandfather and Grandmother Weasley sat in there armchairs. Lucy and Roxy where sitting on their tea-table only the two of them could fit on, Hugo and Lily sat on the floor playing chess, Fred, James, Dom and Molly Jnr sat tightly in one couch, huddled together, whispering about something. Tri, Al and I sat on the floor, soon the door opened and Anca and Louis walked in, after looking momentarily confused sat on another couch. The twins walked in moments after, and not even looking the slightest bit confused, sat down with us.

"Everyones here? Good, now-" Grandfather Weasley stared.

"Wait, where's my Rosie?" Ron asked from the left corner, and I noticed for the first time that Rose indeed wasn't here. Seconds later, there was a thumping down the stairs and someone came into the living room.

But that wasn't just someone, it was Rose, or well.. Was it? Instead of her usual ponytail, she wore her hair out, releasing its beautiful craziness ending halfway down her back, she also had on a smidge of eye liner and a thin layer of makeup on. She was wearing tights and a very grungy looking, tight acid wash _Weird Sister_ shirt.

She looked.. Well.. Fucking hot. She always looked beautiful sure, but did she always have legs like that? Fuck those legs, what I'd to right now to just open them-

"Scor, if you don't stop thinking thoughts like that about my baby cousin, I'm going to rip your dick off" Adrian growled next to me.

Shit, was it that obvious?

Adrian was a year above me, and him and his sister knew everything and everyone, the highest in their grade and they were both Raveclaws, if it wasn't a given. The two of them were the best chasers In the school, and although Adrian looked indifferent most of the time, he could kick ass.

"Sorry I was in the loo" Rose said whilst being pulled down into a chair by Louis, in between him and Anca.

"Okay, to begin, the main reason for our sudden family meeting is that tonight, all us adults would be off to a hotel until the day before most of you kids go back to Hogwarts." Grandfather Weasley says, this statement is meet with many gasps and surprised looks from everyone except the Dom, Molly, Fred, James, Tri and the twins who are all wearing smirks. I realize that the first 5 probably heard the news during lunch, but I haven't a clue how the twins found out when they came back after us. I wasn't sure what all the smirks were for, but when the adults and younger kids we're gone that night, the plan of the lake party all came out and I was fucking keen, we had 2 days to plan it all and I knew who I was inviting.

_"Hello my darlings. I miss you both dearly, Athens is delightful and soon your father and I will be of to another place in the tour, we really aren't keeping up because honestly, the surprise of it is so much more romantic, don't you think? I hope the both of you are enjoying your stay at the Weasley's home, and are being respectful and thankful to them for letting you stay there, I hear that they are taking up an opportunity to stay at a hotel for the holidays, so if the two of so much put a foot out of line, you'll be staying with your Grandmother Greengrass for the rest of the holidays._

_Also, Trianna, we ran into your Zabini friend whilst in France a week ago and he asks you to 'Save me from the frog legs sandwichs as soon as possible, and I will owe you my life'. I would have owled sooner but your father and I have been so preoccupied. _

_Love,_

_Your mother" _

I read the letter aloud while Trianna was draped over the our make do bed, her head lying over the edge and her hair in a figurative puddle on the floor.

"Zabini and his sister are coming tonight, so that's good" She states

"Is he staying here? It isn't our place to be inviting people to sleep over Tri" I say

"Oh shutup, you already know everybody is sleeping in tents at the lake"

"Yes the Muggle tents" When you add up all of the people invited to the Christmas Party, it didn't take long to realise that the Burrow didn't have nearly enough room even with the new renovations.

So James and Fred decided there was going to be dozens of muggle tents set up at the lake where the party was to be held, with the bonfire in the centre of the whole shenanigan, Muggle trnts because it was too expensive to buy enchanted ones.

24 more hours until the festivities begin and I'm so excited for my guest to get here.


	11. Louis

**A/N I've been really busy lately, I'm sorry guys, I'd like to remind you guys that this fic is rated M and I'm slowly starting to get to that, and also, love to Magical Origami, for the first critisim, I'll definitely make sure it's more clear and I'm sorry, I didn't have time to check it ):**

"Louis.." She moaned as I slid back into her. What was her name again? I've been shagging the chick every holiday break for 2 years, you'd think I remember it by now.

Of course she remembers mine though. Hell, I'm pretty sure the only reason she doesn't stay at her muggle boarding school in the holidays is because of me. Because no one would miss a chance to have sex with the god that is Louis Weasley, and honestly, once you've gone their once, I can't name some of the extremes girls go to for another go.

Honestly, the only reason I sleep with this one is because staying at the Burrow for so long is driving me mad. Don't get me wrong, I adore my family, it's the whole 'not able to have sex' thing for weeks that I can't handle very well.

Shit, I'm about to cum, I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't even realise my body was still in action. With on hard thrust, I filled her with a deep growl.

It was far from the best I've has but it'll last me until the party tomorrow night.

Sliding out of her, I waste no time to start locating my clothes. She's knows by now what this is, and knows what to expect. Once I close the door behind me, I face the door quickly, pointing my wand at it, I cast the reproductive spell, just to be safe. You can never really trust muggles to do it themselves.

I start to walk back to the burrow, it takes a bloody while but I can't risk my broom, no way in the world would I risk my father taking my baby. So an hour walk is worth the safety of my FireBolt.

Once I get back, I notice someone strange waiting for me at the gates.

"No, Louis, I'm not waiting for you" Demetrianna says when she see me looking for her.

She's aged well that one. Curved in the right places and that long hair. And when I mean long hair, I mean it's REALLY FUCKING LONG. It has it's own sexiness itself. And her eyes! Shit, I'm not the romantic type who writes sonnets on the colours of a girls eyes, but these are like the shit man! They change so often it took me 3 years to even notice but it's like it changes 5-6 times a day. She must just have that eye colour that changes in the lighting or something.

But anyway, the person she was waiting for ends up turning up a moment later, and it's none other than the Zabini twins.

Boy Zabini goes alright, hes a well enough Quittich player, nothing like me but well enough. A bit of a pansy. Trianna probably has more balls than him (figuratevly, god I hope it's never literally).

Girl Zabini I haven't seen in like 2 years. She had her hood covering her face, probably for the best. Our mothers went to school together and the last I saw her was a dinner at our French Cottage, and she was a gangy thing, over the cubby line by a few pounds and an uneven haircut with patchy skin. It gave me shivers thinking about it.

"Demetrianna, I've missed you!" She says while removing her hood.

"Ah, Elissianna!" Trianna says before pouncing on the thing so fast I didn't even get a clear look of her face. When she pulls away, and I finally see her face, And I can immediately feel my cock starting to throb.

Because my fucking god, that girl had changed. Her hair was pinned to side and fell in lose curls down to her boobs, which weren't even that big, but she still looked like a goddess. Wearing skinnys and army boots, I'd never felt so attracted to anyone before. I was staring at her for only a few seconds before I hear a growl in the back of my head '_Claim her'_ it said.

"There you are Loui, just get back?"

I practically force myself to turn my eyes away from Elissianna and to look at Ancas whose standing behind me with curious eyes directed to the beautiful girl I was staring at. She curved an eyebrow and I knew that meant she was going to bring this up later.

"Hello, I'm Anca Weasley, eldest daughter of Bill and Cosmina Weasley. You're friends of Trianna?"

"I'm Bennusi, I'm a grade under you at Hogwarts, and this is my twin sister Elissianna, she goes to Buebaxtons." Bennusi introduced, and I was once again tranquilized by the beauty that is Elissianna Zabini.

"Oh yes, the snake" Anca said with a smirk "well do have fun at the party tommorrow night, it's planned to be absoloutly fabulous."

"Oh, we do" Elissianna said, seductively and I swear her eyes lingered on me, If only for a moment.

Shit, there goes the cock thriving again.

"If you excuse us, Louis and I are needed at the tents" I didn't even noticed she talked until I realised she was dragging me away.

"Anca... I want her" I tell her, like

Elissianna was a present that Anca could buy me.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing," I say while trying to get out of my stupor "Just informing you"

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Anastasia, Ancas younger sister asked while stomping across the lawn towards us, followed closely by her twin brother Adrian. "Actually don't answer that, since it's so painfully obvious where you've been." With a dazzling smile I wink at her as Adrian walks behind her.

I can't really explain they're relationship, you can't really understand it unless you're one of them or have been around them since birth. They're like 2 diffrent sides to the same soul, more or less.

But although Adrian is the funnier, more easy going one, he always has a motive and knows just as much dirt about everyone as Anastasia does.

"Naughty boy Louis" Adrian says "Going to get a good shag while the rest of us work our asses of, tsk tsk"

"Hey, I've been working my ass" I saw, giving Anastasia a kiss on the cheek (much to her disdain) as I walked past and towards the tents.

On my way there I ran into my favourite little cousin.

"Rosie!" I say while picking her up in a hug. Rosie is ultimately my favourite because she's just so adorable and cute. Even though today she was wearing ripped jeans, and black baggy grandpa sweater. Aw, little Rosie's grown into her curves. But through everything, she's still little Rosie, who squeezes really tightly when she bear hugs.

"Hurro Loui and Anca. Happen to see Scor around?" Little Rosie asks

"Yes, I think his guest got here an hour ago, and he took her to his room" Anca informed her, always knowing everything, a trait her brother and sister I inherited tenfold.

"Her.. Room.." I barely heard Rosie mumble under her breath and she looked bloody devastated for a few seconds, before she looked up, face brighting "Okay, that's Anca" She said merrily before skipping off.

I like that Scorpius Malfoy, but he better not be fucking with my Rosie's feelings.


	12. Victorie

******Victorie**

**A/N **_Italics means they're speaking in French._  
This chapter is longer than the others xoxo

Teddy looks down at me with passionate, lustful eyes, and hair a vibrant velvety red.

"Victorie" He moaned from the back of his throat before pumping himself back into me. My body arched into him as my nails scratched down his bare, sweaty back.  
That would leave a mark later.

"Teddy, I can't hold on any longer" I pant, breathing in raspy moans, before erupting in a blissful scream as I reached my orgasm. After a few more thrusts, he collapsed on top of me, breathing as deeply as I was, still recovering before he pulled out and lied next to, kissing me softly on the neck.

"I can't be sure, but aren't we supposed to be supervising the party that's going on outside?" I ask softly, before facing him, threading my hands in his hair, which has now gone back to its usual teal colour.

"I'm sure Dom and Molly have them looked after." He replys, kissing me on the nose.

"You're absolutely dreadful, Theodore Tonks." I mock

"Victorie Weasley, if I am not mistaken, this is completely your fault" He whispers seductively, which unfortunately isn't a complete lie. Though it isn't the complete truth either.

My great-grandmother was a Veela, and my mother is a quater. It's ultimately obvious in the way I look alone that I have inherited traits from my Veela heritage, all though of course, my family have some of the most beautiful woman in all the wizarding world, I have always known I am a different type of beautiful. I didn't have the adorable freckles, or the powerful red hair, I had perfect pale skin and glossy blonde hair.  
During my pre-pupesent years, I assumed that I had only inherited my Mums looks instead of Dads, much to my disdain, but on my15th birthday, my body started to change. Which again, I never took much notice too, because this was what usually happened during puberty.

Everything changed when I turned 17, and became an adult. My personality was split and suddenly half of the time, I was craving sex. I started to release endorphins, endorphins that made men go crazy with lust and need.

The biggest change was when I came home from summer between her 6th and 7th year and I saw Teddy. I hadn't seen him all year, since he skipped Christmas at the burrow to take his grandmother on his mums side to Scotland for a holiday, and now that I had seen him, words couldn't even describe how I felt. I had never, in my whole existence craved to touch someone so badly. I was absolutely transfixed on the boy. Mesmerized. Awed. I couldn't explain why it was happening all of a sudden, he looked just the same, except for the fact his hair had grown a few inches. We had been friends since I was a baby, and I'd never thought anything remotely as sexual as the things running through my mind at that moment.  
Everything was intensified tenfold. The shine in his eyes, the colour of his ever changing hair, the way he smelt like musk.  
And so I did something anyone going through my situation would do, I jumped on him and kissed him so hard that he had to pick me up to balance himself.  
My mother explained to me later that I had bonded. My Veela side had found its mate. I would never need anyone other than Teddy to fill my sexual urgings that would erupt from my core randomly and without reason. And that's exactly what happened an hour before.  
An overwhelming urge to make love filled me and my endorphins practically drowned Teddy in sexual frustration. Since were bonded, my endorphins only call for Teddy, and his hormones can become unbearable when they do and I'm not near by.

"_Victorie, you're needed._" Someone called from the outside of the room. I could tell by the fact they said this in French that it was my sister Dominque.

"Dominque! I don't know what you just said but we're busy so go away!" Teddy screamed to her, which resulted in me throwing a pillow at his face.

_"What is the matter?" _I replied, although we could speack English fluently, Dominque, Louis and I were just so used to speaking French at home. Even father was fluent in French. Though he had a horrible accent when he did. Mother had always taught us French can only be spoken by Ladies and Gentlemen, so when speaking in French we were always polite and proper. Though in English, Louis had a dirty enough mouth for all of us.

"_Just come sister." _She called through the door calmly. With a deep sigh, I forced myself out of bed, much to Teddy's complaints.

Pulling my salmon coloured short cocktail dress that was miraculously still in one piece, I opened the door and followed Dominque out side, leaving a protesting Teddy behind me.

"_There are over 200 children here, and you expect Molly and I to look after them while you have sex with Teddy?" _She asks, and although she sounds upset, she smiling, so I know I'm not in trouble.

Teddy and I were in a tent, but unlike all the other people who are sleeping in muggle tents, we get a wizard one. Our tent was the furthest from the lake, and the closest to the burrow.  
"AH SCORPIUS!" I heard from a few trees away from us. Didn't take long to get to the kids having sex... I looked at Dom, silently asking who was the owner of the name that was just called.  
"_Scorpius Malfoy. Albus' bestfriend. He and his sister have been staying at the burrow while their parents are away."_

I quietly peer around the tree, it sounds like I'm a major perve, but I want to see who the girl is and if I'm related to her. She had midlength brunette hair and that was about all I could see since Scorpius was pinning her against a tree.

"Ja! Ja! Right there" She moaned quietly. Ah, so she was German. Not curious anymore since i didn't know who the girl was, I continued onwards towards the bonfire and lake in the near distance.

Once we were about 100m away from the lake, you could really tell there was a party going on. Thankgod Molly and Dom put silencing charms around the border of the place.

When Dom said around 200 people were here, it turns out the was she was laying it low.  
There were around 400 people here, at least. Probably all of the seventh grade at Hogwarts, 3 quarters of the sixth, and half of the fifth. Don't forget the 50 or so post graduates Molly and Dom invited.

"JUST FUCK OFF POTTER! YOU STUPID GIT!" I hear someone scream from the other side of the fire.  
"SAYS YOU! YOU DISGUSTING WHORE! YOU'RE PROBABLY USING THE IMPERIUS CURSE ON HIM. AFTER ALL, YOUR FAMILY IS NOTHING IF NOT FILTHY DEATH EATERS." And with those words, James Potter was hit right in the chest with a curse, sending him all the way back to a tree.

"Don't you dare speak of my family, you moronic, worthless, piece of shit." A girl who looked familiar said, stepping closer to the crumbled, drunken body that was James Sirus Potter, her voice laced with venom as she aimed her wand on his face. She looked like she was about to kill him. I was just about to step in before-  
"Stop. He's drunk." A dark skinned boy said behind her, pushing her arm down to her side and leading her away. Soon, everyone went back to their previous conversations and the party was in full swing again.  
"What the flaming hell was that about James?" I ask, storming over to him, ready to lecture him on courtesy until Al walked over and punched him hard in the arm.  
"You had no fucking right to say that James, the Malfoys have worked really hard to redeem themselves. I don't see why you have to fucking fight with her every second of the day. You're so fucking lucky Scorpius wasn't here" He said while picking his idiotic brother up from the ground. It came apparent that this was the aforementioned sister of the boy Scorpius from the tree.  
"What the bloody hell was that about anyway?" I ask.  
"I saw her and Fred coming out of one of the tents earlier and I asked her what they were doing" He mumbled  
Which I replied to saying, "It's none of your business what they were doing" at the exact same time Al said, "So what? I thought they fancied each other"  
At Al's statement James' head shot up, his eyes burning with anger. "What do you mean fancy each other?!"  
"Well they snogged at the last R-O-R party didn't they? Like it wasn't subtle or even one sided like you said, like honestly, Fred picked her up by her ass I'm the middle of the floor" You could actually hear the amusement dripping from Al's voice.  
"Whatever, I don't even care" He said before storming off, probably to find some girl to snog .  
"Boys." I huff, ready to check there were no kids drowning in the lake, noticing Dom has disappeared into the crowd.  
"Oh, by the way Vick, Louis was looking for you, I think it's important because he looked a little psychopathic." Al calls before skipping off to probably also find some girl to snog  
After about 20 minutes of searching, I finally find Louis hiding behind a true, looking indeed a little crazy.  
"_Sister" _He breathed when I found him, looking up at me with crazed eyes, and with that word, it wasn't me anymore. It was the other half, the veela half, the half that only comes in for sex with Teddy before disappearing again, once it's had what it came for. Yet, it wasn't out for sex, it was called. Mother sometimes said this happens when the Veela inside if two people communicate to each other. But Louis wasn't a Veela. He couldn't be.  
Sure he has the same appearance as my mother and I but that was all genetics. And sure, he was fit, but he does participate in a lot of sports, both muggle and wizard. He came of age last year, and yes, he's had a lot of sex, but that sex was with different girls. Your bond mate is someone you know from before you come of age. He should've found her already.  
"_How have you come? Louis is not a Veela." _I hear myself say, it's a little surreal because this is the first time my Veela has taken control of my body for anything other than sex.  
"_How ignorant of you too say. I have sex once a week to sustain"_ I sounds like Louis... but at the same time, it doesn't sound like Louis.  
"_Impossible. Why have you not bonded yet?" I_ sound a little pissed, and I can feel anger stir at the pitof my stomach  
Through ragged breaths and desperate eyes he replys "_But I have, yet my mortal fights against me. Her name is Elissiana."_

**A/N. I think I might go back to 3rd person. It's a lot easier to write in, I'm really sorry if it's confusing, and if anyone's against it, review it, I'm just really new to this and trying to figure out how to do it all out.**


End file.
